This Is My Girlfriend (Content)
Back "This Is My Girlfriend" begins with a shot of The House from the outside, we then see the Purple Monster, who exclaims that it is a beautiful day to spend time inside his house. He says that "The popcorn is almost ready to pop". A pink popcorn machine is wheeled up to him by unknown means, and he begins to pull the lever with a purple humanoid hand that he didn't have before. He pulls the lever multiple times, opening his mouth wider and wider. We are then shown a series of objects, including a green mannequin head, a dirty bathroom, and a clock set to ten minutes to twelve. The Purple Monster then says that it is a perfect day to spend time with his girlfriend. We are then shown this "Girlfriend" who turns out to be a lantern with a doll's head and hands glued on. He proposes that they spend the evening together, so that he can show her how big his house is. The two of them stop to look at the view. The view in this case being a tower of coloured blocks and the green mannequin head from earlier. Upon the Purple Monster asking if she wants to kiss, the light in the lantern dies, leaving the Purple Monster bored. He asks the audience if they would like to see some more girlfriends. We are then shown a human girl trapped in a face-shaped prison, she is peering through the bars at some of the other caged beings. The other caged beings are a large green frog that pleads for help using bold purple subtitles, and a Pikachu toy. It turns out the cage actually contains three humans, one female, two male, who are arguing about whether or not they are going to die. They reminisce about the last thing they remember before they were caged. This last memory is apparently the Purple Monster appearing, looming over a normal looking street, grabbing one of the houses in his mouth, and dragging it back down with him. Suddenly the Purple Monster appears at the cage, opens it, and grabs one of the boys with his purple hands. The Purple Monster then goes around asking various creatures in The House to take a photo of him and his girlfriend. These creatures are a Lizard Squid, a Blue Monster, and a Pink Demon. All of them refuse and back away, to which the Purple Monster says he hates everyone. The Purple Monster notes that the boy he has in his hand looks very dirty, and states that they can take a bubble bath together, if he can find the bathroom. He finds the bathroom, which is the same bathroom shown for a brief moment earlier, dropping the boy inside. The Purple Monster then says that he's forgotten the shampoo, and will be right back. The boy takes this opportunity to run. He runs past a stack of hollow cubes. After he has gone, coloured hands begin to slowly emerge from one of the cubes. He walks past a washing machine. Once he has passed, a disturbing doll creature, with the head of a plastic doll, and a fabric, simply body stained with red emerges and begins to follow him. We are shown the clock again, while the boy says that he's been running for what feels like weeks. The clock has only moved a few minutes. The boy talks about how his friend and girlfriend are still stuck in that cage, and he's unsure he'll ever see any of them again. We then cut to a scene of the Purple Monster dancing (Or perhaps posing for photos) to music. The Purple Monster then shows up next to a microwave, saying how if you want to impress your girlfriend, you should try cooking her something. He then looks down to his hand, where he's now holding the Girl. He opens the microwave, and looks back and forth between it and the girl. He then proceeds to suddenly shove the Girl directly in his mouth. We cut back to the boy, wandering through The House. He encounters a Pink Tentacle Monster in a crate who says that it is impossible to escape The House, because he is too small. Lost in the clutter of the large. It is at this point that the Creepy Doll Monster makes itself known to the Boy, chasing him away. A love heart is shown briefly in front of the Doll, implying that it has become captivated by the Boy. We are then shown the Purple Monster repeating that he is very lonely, and that he will have to do something about it. The Purple Monster appears next to a machine. The machine appears to either land on "Yes" or "No" when spun. The Purple Monster asks if anyone in the audience has feelings for him, and says "That's what I thought" before spinning the wheel. It lands on yes. The Purple Monster says there is only one thing to do now. The Purple Monster appears next to a human Heart, covered with eyes, and seated atop a pink chair. He grabs the heart and vanishes into the darkness. The Boy comes across a sink, leading down into blackness. The Purple Monster appears and warns him not to fall down the drain, as that is a place for unwanted things. The Purple Monster then drops the Heart inside. The Boy demands to know where is friends are, to which the Purple Monster drops him down the drain. The Creepy Doll Monster follows him down. The Purple Monster then goes back to using the Popcorn Machine before the video ends.